


if you stay forever hey we can stay forever young

by alittlebitlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, it's just ridiculous basically, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitlove/pseuds/alittlebitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is indie junkie, Louis is into pop. Harry wears fake glasses, Louis wears real ones. Harry isn't new, Louis is very much so. Harry is hipster, Louis is becoming one of the most popular guys in school. The only thing they have in common are somewhat-styled quiffs. And they shouldn't work out, but they still do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you stay forever hey we can stay forever young

**Author's Note:**

> _Title is from the song "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne because I can't seem to stop listening to it (it also mentions Radiohead and that's accurate yup)._
> 
> This is ridiculous really. Mostly music talk and weird sort of fluff... or something. I still kind of enjoyed writing this because of its ridiculousness I would say. Also, a big thank you for my beta, Brema, for handling my grammar. I hope you all enjoy! :) xx.

When Louis walked into the school, he was quite sure he was going to be a complete outsider. He wasn’t one before, no, but with his black-rimmed glasses and big, red sweater he thought kids were going to tease him. Besides, he was a new student, so he really didn’t know what to expect. People gave him curious looks while he made his way towards the officeand kept his head low. The other students’ looks weren’t showing any signs of disgust though, so he guessed that was good.

He got a bunch of papers, his locker key and even a rule book that he threw in the closest bin possible (it wasn’t that he didn’t respect the rules or anything, it’s just that the book was _big_ and who the hell, in their right mind, would want to carry that around?). He received some approving glances and satisfied smirks, so he was satisfied himself. First period: History. Not bad. He made his way towards the classroom, trying not to get lost in the sea of students. Finally, after five minutes of searching desperately, he found the classroom. He was late. By five minutes. He sighed and knocked on the door. When he heard the approving voice from inside, he stepped through.

He ended up introducing himself before he was sent to sit next to some guy who seemed more occupied with his notebook and the music coming from the headphones in his ears than the new guy (like most of the students who still stalked him with their eyes). He had these big glasses covering his eyes and his hair was styled in some weird way – it was somewhere between quiff and ridiculousness (probably more the latter) – it was curling in different ways and okay, the boy looked weird. Or something. Louis couldn’t really find the word for him. When he sat down and put the books loudly on the desk in front of him, the boy almost jumped from his seat, wide-eyed looking at Louis. His eyes were green. Like, really, _really_ green. His lips were so full it was sinful. He was kind of breathtaking. He even pulled off the big, fake glasses look. Like how?

“Uhm, sorry? Who are you?” The boy asked, taking one ear bud out. Well, at least he had some manners- though Louis probably wouldn’t do even that if their places were reversed, so he didn’t have much room to talk.

“I’m Louis. I’m new so the teacher said I should sit here.” He chirped with a small smile on his lips. He couldn’t help it though. The boy beside him was really something. “And you are…?” He prompted. The guy smiled a bit as well, the dimple on his left cheek popping out and Louis just really wanted to poke it. He didn’t do it though. He wasn’t rude. Of course he wasn’t. He was Louis Tomlinson. He was _anything_ but rude… or he tried to assure himself of that.

“I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you, Louis.” He offered his hand to shake and Louis accepted it. He’d be stupid not to. He hated how small he felt all of the sudden because the boy’s hands were _huge_ and how’s that even possible? Some things were just a mystery to Louis.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too, Harry.” And that was it.

*

The second day Louis walked into his History class, he was a lad with two friends already (or close to friends anyways… he didn’t know what to call the two guys that decided he was worth talking to). Liam and Niall were their names. Niall was a crazy Irishman with a love for pints and Liam was his best friend who sometimes joined him. Everybody knew them, so Louis guessed they were what you’d call ‘popular’. He didn’t particularly care though. They were fun lads and their social status wasn’t his concern. They had two classes together, English and Maths, so Louis wasn’t so alone. That fact even surprised him. Not that he’s complaining though.

Harry was sitting in the same seat, but this time, he was watching him with a smile. He still had his headphones in (as well as too big glasses that he _still_ pulled off) and Louis could see a band T-shirt on him. He was sure he’d never heard of the band. Not that he cared. He really didn’t. He waved when he sat down and Harry took one ear bud out instantly.

“Hey.” Harry greeted him with a smile that made his dimple pop and Louis’ heart started to flutter. That sounded _so_ cliché that Louis wanted to punch himself for even thinking it. Louis Tomlinson was _not_ cliché – especially not with some boy he didn’t even know and had ridiculous hair. Because that was just ridiculous as well.

“Hey.” He paused, just staring at him. It was most likely creepy, but. He had a right to stare, yeah? “What are you listening to?” He asked out of blue because really, it seemed like the boy had his earphones in all the time and Louis would probably be annoyed if it was anybody else, but Harry was cute, so it was forgiven. Or something.

“Uhm, well, I mostly listen to indie stuff. Augustana, Death Cab for Cutie, Mumford & Sons, Of Monsters & Men, Neon Trees, Radiohead and stuff like that.” When he saw the confused look on Louis’ face, he smiled wider, obviously amused. Louis wanted to wipe that smile off his face (and internally smirked as a few ideas popped into his mind… hm). “You haven’t heard of most of them, right?” His tone was amused and ugh, Louis hated hearing it. It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t some… some _hipster_ that listened to bands that the world hasn’t heard of. That wasn’t what came from his mouth though.

“No, not really.” He murmured, casting his gaze to the crossed arms on his chest. Just when he thought that Harry was going to laugh at him and call him pathetic, he did something totally opposite.

“Want to have a listen?” When Louis looked up, he saw the raised eyebrow and one ear bud in front of his eyes. Before he could think much he took it, and that’s how they spent their History class (and if Louis liked the indie stuff more than the stuff he usually listened to, it was just his dirty, little secret).

*

It became kind of a routine for them. Louis would come into the classroom, Harry would already be there, he’d sit down and Harry would give him one ear bud and they’d listen to music for the rest of the class (Louis sometimes wondered why the teacher never said anything, but). Louis was still listening to Lady Gaga and Katy Perry in his free time though. Okay, it was kind of embarrassing, but he loved the music he could dance to! His four younger sisters loved it too, so he had to! Not really, but still. Although, Harry’s music was starting to get more and more appealing to him, no matter how much he believed he’d never listen to stuff like that before. It was addicting, shut up (or maybe it was Harry, Louis wasn’t completely sure).

Sometimes they’d even talk. They really did because Louis now knew that Harry had an older sister and lived with his mother Anne and stepfather Robin and liked to get as many tattoos as he could (he claimed he still didn’t reach the ‘punk’ level though) and his best friends were guys named Zayn and Nick. They were hipsters too. Well, he didn’t directly say it, but that was Louis’ guess. His big glasses were still driving Louis a bit insane (as well as his hands just because). Everything about the boy was completely unfair.

Louis’ friendship with Niall and Liam continued everywhere outside of his History class with Harry. They’d eat lunch, sometimes visit each other’s houses and basically hang out whenever they had time. He met some new people as well and slowly, but surely, everybody in the school started to know who he was. Once, a girl put her number into his hand, leaving his side with a wink… and god, Louis was sure he going to vomit then because ew. Okay, it wasn’t that girls were gross, of course they weren’t, he just didn’t like them in that way and whenever he found himself in a situation like that one, he felt like throwing up. He was quite sure he heard a loud laugh sent towards him from down the hall, but he didn’t turn around to check.

As he walked into the History classroom, now familiar as he was going on his third week here, he wondered what the hell Harry and he were. History buddies? Music buddies? Louis was confused. He still accepted the offered ear bud though. While the familiar song was blasting into his ear, he shot a look at Harry who was, surprisingly, staring at him. Louis decided to pretend like he wasn’t just thinking of staring at him while Harry wasn’t looking, but decided to ask a question to make Harry uncomfortable. The boy did it often enough to him, so he figured it was probably time for payback.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He asked with a quirk of his lips and while raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Well, if he thought his plan would work he was wrong.

“Want to hang out over the lunch break?” Harry asked with a smile. And Louis couldn’t say no to the boy, even if he wanted to. It was funny really, how Harry got under his skin so quickly. How he’d listen to every suggestion the boy made. He was _never_ a submissive person, so why was he becoming one?

“Yeah, sure. That’d be quite lovely, actually.” He smiled brightly at him because that was all he could do at the moment. It didn’t seem like such a bad thing because Harry smiled back and that was all Louis wanted to see. Jesus fuck, why was he becoming such a cliché? It just wasn’t him… usually. Stupid Harry Hipster Styles and his stupid smile. It wasn’t fair. He still didn’t try to do anything about it though. Pfff, he didn’t have time for that (he also didn’t want to, but he’d never admit that even to himself).

So they spent their lunch time walking around the school courtyard, talking about music and sometimes playing a song on Harry’s iPod. Harry laughed when Louis confessed he liked the new Selena Gomez song quite a bit. He couldn’t stop laughing for about five minutes and Louis was almost sure he was going to choke on his own saliva. Eventually he calmed down, got his laughter under control and said it was okay – that he expected Louis to be into pop more than anything. Harry then said that new song from 30 Seconds to Mars wasn’t bad, so they agreed on something. They ended up listening to it because Harry managed to put it on his iPod “just this morning”.

“Why do you style your hair in that… way?” Louis asked when they were sitting on the bench near the entrance. Class was going to start in ten minutes, so they still had a bit of time. Louis decided that he liked spending time with Harry more than he did with his friends. It was weird because they were _so_ different, but then again, maybe they weren’t.

Harry shrugged, “I like it that way. And besides, it keeps getting in my eyes, so this was a solution.” He looked at him. “You know, I could ask you the same thing.” Louis looked nervously away and moved his glasses closer to his eyes – something he did when he was nervous. He didn’t have a reason to be nervous though. It was just Harry, but that was a problem at the same time. It was _Harry_ and Harry made him nervous in every possible way. Dammit.

“I like it this way?” He stated shyly though it came out as more of a question, but Harry laughed and put a hand on his thigh so it was fine. Eventually, he joined him, so they laughed like they never laughed before, even though it wasn’t the funniest thing in the world. It was still fine.

*

“Do you have Ellie Goulding?” Louis asked once he sat down and Harry looked at him in surprise. He nodded silently and started going through his playlist on the iPod till he finally found what he was looking for. The familiar sound of ‘Lights’ started playing through the ear bud and Louis smiled. He both hated and loved how much Harry had influenced him. Louis never really took music seriously. No, that was the wrong way to express it. He never really cared what he listened to. He listened to what he liked and he never thought much of it. Then Harry came with his barely known indie stuff and Louis listened, probably for the first time, and he liked what he heard. He liked the way the melody took over him sometimes. He liked the way lyrics would touch him sometimes. He liked when he connected to them, feeling every emotion in the singer’s voice and trying to find the deeper meaning behind everything. There was this one time when Harry got into a deep rant about how the lyrics are the most important part of a song and how the song is just no good if its lyrics are meaningless and Louis found himself agreeing with every word because Harry was talking slowly and mesmerizingly and god, Louis could probably listen to him for days.

That day Harry invited him over to his house and of course Louis agreed. He even ditched his plans with Niall who had invited him to go somewhere where there would be a bunch of people from their school (he was almost sure it was the football game, but he didn’t pay much attention to it to know for sure). He would invite Harry if he didn’t already know that boy didn’t _do_ social events, so that plan was off. Besides, he had nothing against spending more time alone with Harry. In fact, he liked that idea the best. So Louis ended up heading over to Harry’s at five o’clock because Louis had to take care of his sisters until his mother got home from work.

Harry opened the door with the hugest smile ever and Jesus fuck, he never looked more domestic with his hair all mussed up and the stained T-shirt and Louis never thought he’d be turned on by that but Harry made everything so different. Probably because he was so different and Louis was so different and sometimes Louis wondered how the hell they even got along, but they did and Louis didn’t complain.

“Hey, Lou! C’mon, come in.” He was wearing sweatpants instead of his usual tight, black skinny jeans, but the glasses were still on and Louis wondered if he ever took them off. He followed Harry towards what he assumed was his room. He wasn’t surprised when he saw it at all. The unknown band posters were sprawled on the walls, all kinds of technology devices and some books were all over the room and everything was just screaming _Harry_ so much that Louis wondered if he maybe walked into Harry (he knew that wasn’t possible shut up).

They sat down on Harry’s bed, Harry putting his laptop in his lap. “Have any suggestions? No Selena Gomez, please.” Louis let out a nervous chuckle whilst trying to think of a song to play. Finally, he remembered something he heard a while ago, but the song has stuck in his head from day one. He hoped Harry would like it as well (he hated that he cared about Harry’s opinion so much. He _really_ did. Believe him).

“’Anybody There’ by The Script?” Harry smiled, and played the song. They just laid there with their eyes closed and listened to the soothing melody of the song that was familiar to the both of them. Their hands touched, their hearts beat faster (or Louis’ was at least) and he hated how cheesy everything was, but he loved the moment regardless.

“You know, you’re not that bad.” Harry said whilst staring at the ceiling. The song ended and the heavy sounds of Nirvana started playing. Louis chuckled and bit his lip, keeping himself from looking towards Harry.

“What makes you say that?” Louis asked and looked over then because he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, so it only seemed the logical thing to do. Harry’s gaze was intense like he’s thinking hard about something. Louis wasn’t a mind reader so he didn’t know what it was all about (though that would be quite a fun possibility).

“Well, at first I thought you were a bit stuck-up and stuff, but you proved me wrong.” He smiled a little and moved a bit closer, the move making the laptop on his lap almost fall so he took it and put it on the bed. “Though your music taste is still pretty horrible.” Louis gasped in fake surprise.

“My music taste isn’t so bad anymore!” He exclaimed, hitting Harry’s shoulder playfully. They were facing each other now and Harry’s glasses were about to fall off. It was kind of adorable.

“Anymore, huh? What are you saying, Tomlinson? That it was bad before, but it’s better now?” He raised one eyebrow in complete amusement and really, Louis just _wanted to wipe the stupid expression off his face._ So he did just that. Before he knew what he was doing exactly, he grabbed Harry by his too-hipster-for-you T-shirt and was smashing their lips together. It didn’t take long for Harry to follow suit and take control of the situation (and Louis didn’t mind it at all). After the first shock and a gasp in Louis mouth, he kissed Louis back and that was kind of it.

They kind of just were. And maybe they were utterly different. And maybe they weren’t exactly meant to be. And maybe they shouldn’t work. But they do. And that’s enough.


End file.
